


Only the beginning

by atleast3letterslong



Series: Haikyuu!! Rarepair Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childbirth, Fluff, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atleast3letterslong/pseuds/atleast3letterslong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Hq!! rarepair week day 1- beginnings. </p><p>During the birth of their first child Kei and Koushi look back on some of their other firsts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Minor warning for short description of childbirth. 
> 
> Note: This is not mpreg, Tsukki is a trans male who has made the decision to give birth

It was early in the morning and four days before his due date when Kei's water broke.

That morning he was the first one to wake up, and so had taken upon himself the task of preparing breakfast. As he cracked the first egg into the pan, he felt something else crack inside of him. It wasn't nearly as dramatic as the media had led him to believe. Rather than a sudden gushing that soaked his feet it had been more like an irritating trickle that made him feel as though he were peeing himself.

For a moment he debated going into the bedroom he and Koushi shared and waking his partner but, realizing that this was only the beginning of what was bound to be a very long and arduous day, he decided to let him get his rest. Of course, a little over an hour later when they were seated at the table and digging into their breakfast and Kei told him what happened, Koushi was upset he hadn't woken him up.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked. "It wouldn't have been a bother."

"The contractions haven't even started." Kei took a long sip of his miso soup. "It seemed unnecessary." Koushi didn't seemed soothed by those words and so Kei added, "Besides, I wanted you to be as well rested as possible, since I'll be relying on you later today."

Koushi smiled that wide smile that had made Kei fall in love with him all those years ago and ran his fingers through his early morning bedhead. 

"Ahhh I'm so nervous." Koushi said, pushing his food away. "My appetite is totally gone."

"Why are you nervous?" Kei teased with a smile. "You aren't the one who is going to have to push a big baby through a tiny hole."

Koushi laughed. "You're right. I guess I'm more excited. I mean, we get to meet our baby for the first time today."

"Hopefully." Kei murmured. "It could be false labor."

Koushi moaned, laid his head down on the table and stretched his arms out. "I hope not, I'm already so excited." 

Kei ruffled Koushi's hair and hummed thoughtfully. Finally he said, "Regardless, you still need to eat. It would be pathetic if you were the one to pass out."

Koushi lifted his head from the table and laughed. "I think it is actually more common for the parent who isn't delivering to pass out."

"If you pass out at the hopsital I'm leaving you there." Kei joked.

"So mean!" 

"I'm pregnant I'm allowed to be mean."

"What was your excuse before?" Koushi asked with a wink. 

The two playfully argued for a bit before remembering their (now cold) breakfasts. They finished up as best they could and prepared themselves for what seemed like an impossible wait.

 

They didn't have to wait all that long, however. The contractions started around noon that day. It was a Sunday, so the two had the day off from work and were curled up on their couch, re-watching some old volleyball games they had recorded. The game in particular they had been watching was from the most recent olympics. This one was especially exciting since Hinata and Kageyama were playing in it. It was one of those games that was intense and engaging no matter how many times they watched it.

As their former teammates performed a particularly impressive quick on the screen, Koushi felt his chest swelling with a strange, almost parental, pride. He took his eyes off the game for a moment to look at Kei. His features had an almost blank sort of set to them that Koushi long ago had learned conveyed interest rather than the lack thereof. However, his expression suddenly melted into something else- pain. He turned around to face Koushi, not looking surprised at the fact that Koushi had already been looking at him.

"Koushi." He said. "I think they're starting."

 

The first contractions were not bad at all, they were like 30 second period cramps. The mildness of early labor lured Kei into a false sense of security that maybe this whole ordeal wouldn't be as terrible as everyone made it out to be. Then, the contractions grew longer and stronger and closer together and by the time he and Koushi had grabbed their bags and were heading over to the hospital, Kei starting thinking that everyone else was actually underexaggerating, and that nothing could've prepared him for this.

 

Once the two of them were settled down in their hospital room, Koushi went to work as "supportive father." He had brought along with them a large duffel bag, repurposed from their volleyball days. Digging into it, he pulled out snacks and magazines and fuzzy blankets and toiletries and portable gaming systems and, of course, Kei's mp3 player and headphones.

When the next round of contractions started Koushi told hold of Kei's hand and asked him if he wanted his music. Kei shook his head.

"No." he choked out. "Just- shit, just talk to me please." 

Looking at Kei's pained face was almost too much for Koushi, but he knew that it was his job to be strong here. So he started talking.

"Remember when we first started going out?" He asked. Kei's grimace relaxed slightly into a smile, so Koushi continued. "You confessed to me at my graduation. You gave me the second button off your gakuran which I thought was so funny since you still had two more years in that uniform." He giggled at the memory.

"You were so shocked." Kei said. "I thought you were gonna pass out."

"You weren't as calm as you were trying to appear either." Koushi replied. "Your hands were shaking."

Kei grimaced and then relaxed as the contraction passed. Koushi felt the grip on his hand loosen slightly.

"I never thought you would reciprocate." Kei said. "I just wanted to get it off my chest since it was driving me crazy. I couldn't help but be shocked."

"I was caught pretty off guard as well." Koushi laughed. "I was always catching you glaring at me from the corner of my eye. I thought you were going to challenge me to a fight or something."

"Yeah I wasn't exactly great at expressing myself back then."

"That's an understatement." Koushi said with a wink. 

They were interrupted from their reminiscing when a nurse came in to run a couple tests, but with each new contraction Koushi started up again.

"Remember our first date-"

"Remember our first kiss-"

"Remember our first fight-"

"Remember our first time saying I love you-"

"Remember our first apartment-"

"Remember our first ultrasound-"

Finally, at around 11 that night Kei was ten centimeters dilated and the real show was about to start. Compared to the nine months of pregnancy and the 11 hours of labor, the actual birth seemed to pass by in a flash. There was pushing and pushing and crowning and swearing and more blood than seemed safe for one person to lose and pushing and pulling and finally, a small, but healthy crying. 

Their baby was totally bald and wrinkly and covered in blood and gunk but as Kei held her for the first time and as they looked at her slightly-smushed little face they thought she was perfect and beautiful. 

After holding her for the first time the doctors whisked her off for her first bath and newborn screening tests. As soon as the doctors were gone Kei closed his eyes and laid back down.

"Whew." Koushi sighed, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Thank goodness that's over." 

Kei didn't stir from his collapsed position, but did make a small noise of agreement. 

A older nurse passing by overheard this exchange and poked her head into their room.

"Young parents." She said with a wink. "You should know this is only the beginning."

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who doesn't know giving the second button of your gakuran is a traditional confession of love since that is the button closest to your heart. It is typically done by a student in their third year, however, hence why Suga found it funny.


End file.
